


Wanna Cure my January Blues?

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Blurryface/Spooky Jim Universe [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spanking, not as depressing as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Sometimes Tyler is confident. Sometimes he is not.Sometimes Josh is happy. Sometimes he is not.Sometimes Blurryface and Spooky Jim take over and do some kinky stuff while the boys are hiding in their own heads. Sometimes they need gentle love too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Song taken from the Arctic Monkeys song "Knee Socks".
> 
> TW: for minor self harm/not caring for yourself, gore (it's scratching), depression, anxiety, and some impact play. Read at your own discretion and stay safe, my frens. |-/
> 
> If you need a tag, let me know. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Thank you to ForeheadDefenceTeam and everyone else for giving me the encouragement to finish something that I'd been stuck on for a while.

Sometime Tyler was confident. Sometimes he could hold his head high and forget all of his worries and lose himself to the music. Sometimes he would grin with his crooked teeth stained with Oreos and clutch Josh's hand like they were running for their lives. 

Sometimes Josh was happy. Sometimes he could feel the energy of the crowd settle as a bursting warmth within his chest. Sometimes he would get bursts of energy and do backflips, his world the color of a vibrant, West Coast sunrise when he met Tyler's smiling eyes. 

But sometimes Tyler was not confident and Josh was not happy. Sometimes the world would be falling away at Tyler's feet, and he was only a gentle touch away from shattering to pieces. Sometimes Josh's world would lose all color, and he didn't care. He let his hair color fade to have some semblance of rightness, but even then everything felt wrong. His skin itched, his mind screamed, his body did nothing. 

Anxiety and apathy settled over the two men instead of a warm winter blanket. Anxiety left one staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Apathy left one staring at a cut from shaving in the mirror, when he bothered to shave, watching as the blood pooled and ran and wondering what it would look like if there were more. One winced at the pain in his head; the other craved its physical as a way to feel something. Anything. 

They developed the alter egos along the way, becoming these characters when the overwhelming thoughts consumed them. Coping mechanisms. But eventually they became their own entities to which the men would surrender to gain some respite. 

Blurryface and Spooky Jim.

Not Tyler and Josh. 

Blurry and Spooky. 

***

Tyler noticed the shift in Josh first. His movements had become more jerky than usual, and he'd made more than one offhand remark to Tyler and the crew. His hair had faded to the bleached blonde color, and he very much needed to redye it to its original red. But Tyler couldn't tell him that; whenever they weren't performing or at interviews, Josh was hiding in his bunk. He tried to force food into Josh, but it seemed that even Chipotle (and Taco Bell; Tyler tried) would not work. Josh had just grunted and wrapped himself back in his blanket and ignored Tyler for the rest of the night. 

Tyler's nerves were shot after a few days of Josh's shift. The men fed off of each other's energy, and the negativity emanating from one man directly fed into the other man's insecurities as well. The final straw was one night after a show on the bus. 

Josh was brooding on the couch, staring at the wall as Tyler removed his makeup. Tyler's skin crawled, and he hesitated to even look at his best friend, but he noticed a large cut down Josh's arm, probably from some of the fans who were practically clawing to get their hands on Josh or maybe...no. Tyler knew Josh wouldn't hurt himself intentionally. He pushed down the doubt. 

"Hey Josh, you have a thing...on your arm. I have some bandaids somewhere." He waited for a scathing remark, but nothing came. "Josh?"

Red rimmed eyes snapped open, boring into Tyler's eyes. The figure stood, towering over Tyler even though they were the same height. Tyler found himself against the wall, a hand around his throat, not squeezing, just threatening enough. "That's not my name, Tyler."

Tyler closed his eyes as the thoughts swarmed. He had caused this. He was so annoying; he could see why. What if Josh left the band? 

Then he felt the another presence in his head, pushing to the forefront. He felt himself slipping under. Brown eyes fluttered shut and red ones blinked open. 

"That's not my name either, Spooky." Blurryface smiled darkly with his crooked teeth as he gripped at Spooky's wrist. 

"Nice to see you again, Blurry." Spooky replied with a grimace, implying that it was not, in fact, nice to see Blurry again. 

The grip around Blurry's throat tightened, but he swatted Spooky's hand away by gripping his injured arm tightly, ducking out of his grip as Spooky growled. 

"You can't catch me." Blurry taunted as he ran around the room, dodging as Spooky tried to make grabs at him. He laughed as Spooky tripped and stood over the man, "You may be strong, but I'm fast-"

And then Blurry was being pulled to the ground roughly, his tank top in Spooky's fist, Spooky leering over him. Spooky gave him a dark smile. 

"Want to take that back, princess?" He purred as he tilted his head to the side and he rested his chin on Blurry's stomach as he moved to pin his hands to his sides. "I think you should be using that mouth for something else." 

"Spooky..." Blurry breathed. He was already winded and Spooky wasn't even touching him. Yet. 

"Safeword?" Spooky whispered as he crawled up Blurry's body, hot breath ghosting over his ear. Blurry shivered. 

"Blasphemy." His voice was barely a whisper. Spooky's hands moved to his chest, trailing his nails slowly and forcefully. Blurry's hands latched onto Spooky's back, his nails digging into skin as Spooky grunted and pressed harder. 

Then lips were seeking others, and they were crashing together as each man struggled for dominance. Teeth bit at tongued and lips and necks as breaths turned into pants and pants became too tight. 

Shirts were removed and pants tossed aside as they rolled around on the ground. Blurry found himself pinned once more to the floor, his face and cock flushed red, as Spooky gripped his hips tightly. Bruises were already forming on his hips. 

"What do you want, princess?" Spooky purred. "Do you want my mouth? My hand? Want me to fuck you while you rub yourself off on the carpet?"

"Hand- your hand. Want you to hit me." Blurry panted, whimpering at the pleasure and the pain of nails digging into his skin, marking him, releasing him. "Need it. Please."

"As you wish, princess. But you know the rules. If you come before I say so, you will be punished. Now flip over and count."

Blurry was then on his hands and knees, the carpet itching where it met his skin as Spooky loomed over him. Blurry felt a weight against his side and a hardness pressed against his thigh. There was silence aside from their heavy breaths. 

Then a crack resounded. Pain flooded Blurry's system, radiating from his rear.

"One," he croaked as he buried his face into his arms. He felt fingers in his hair, tugging. Pain from both ends, a burning heat from the contact. It should have been pleasurable. Blurry's head was foggy; his head hurt and he felt Tyler trying to resurface. 

Suddenly two more hits were landing on his thighs and bum. Blurry felt the tears running down his cheeks. Tyler retreated with the hits, but everything still felt off. 

"I didn't hear you counting, slut." A hand ran over his cheeks roughly, waiting for an answer.

"Spooky, stop." Blurry whimpered as he tried to remember his safeword. "Stop. Blasphemy. Blasphemy. Stop." 

Blurry collapsed as he felt strong arms around him, lifting him gently, cradling him. He was babbling and crying. He couldn't make sense of anything. 

"Shh..." Spooky soothed as he set them both on the sofa, Blurry burying his face into Spooky's neck, breathing in his scent. Spooky pressed his lips against his sweaty temple as he ran firm strokes down his scratched back, careful not to hurt Blurry any more. "You're okay, princess. Come back to me."

They stayed like that, a naked bundle on a faux-leather sofa, as their breathing evened out. Eventually, Blurry blinked rapidly, his red eyes coming into focus again as he sat up in Spooky's lap. Tyler was silent in his mind once more.

"Thought I lost you for a bit." Spooky murmured. "How are you feeling?"

Blurry closed his eyes and exhaled. "Tired. Horny. In need of snuggles." 

Spooky smiled as he noticed a part of Blurry's that was not tired. "Want me to give you a hand? Just so we can go to sleep?"

Blurry nodded, spreading his legs as Spooky wrapped a hand around his cock, delivering a few dry strokes before spitting on his hand for less friction. He ran a thumb over the tip and Blurry keened, his hips jerking and his head rolling back. Spooky set a steady pace, watching as the man he loved got closer and closer. He reached with his other hand to run at Blurry's perineum, just enough to provide some extra stimulation. 

"Come for me, my Blurry boy." Spooky whispered as he nibbled at his ear. "I love you so much. Come for me." And with a fierce yet gentle kiss, Blurry was spilling over Spooky's calloused fingers. Spooky stroked him through it until he shivered with overstimulation, and the men fell back. 

"I love you so too." Blurry whispered. "I kinda feel bad that they aren't together like we are. I'm guilty for taking over this form. The sad thing is that Tyler loves Josh as much as I love you."

"I know, baby. It's the exact same with Josh." Spooky murmured. He paused. "We-we could tell them, set them up with each other." 

"What?"

"They can see us in the mirror when we want them to see us. We could talk to them, try to set them up."

Blurry paused, then shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Maybe it will make them happier, need us less. They might even let us in on some sessions if they decide to have sex."

"We'll see. Let's put our clothes back on though. We're all tired." Spooky grinned as he kissed Blurry again and gently squeezed his ass. "I have cream for your perky little butt in my bunk."

***

The next morning, Josh was happy and Tyler felt confident. 

Josh awoke early, an ache all over, for some reason. Tyler heard him rummaging around in the bathroom, bursting into giggles when he found Josh Dun with freshly dyed color of a fricking banana. 

In his mind, Blurry could hear him singing. Blurry couldn't help but hum along. 

You are my Dunshine, you are my Dunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my Dunshine away.


End file.
